Fruits Basket After Story (1)
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: Its another one of those Fruits Basket After Stories. *Gasp* My name is Sonomi Takashia and I'm a huge fan of Fruits Basket. I wish they would have made the anime and manga series longer so I decided to make my own after story. I hope you all like it! CHAPTER 18 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Sonomi Takashia. And this is my first fan fiction. I love the Fruits Basket Series but I was unsatisfied with the ending. So I decided to write an after story for the fans of this great manga and anime. I know this has been done before but I will do my best to make mine different. I appreciate any comments you have but please don't write anything too rude. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

Tohru couldn't believe it. It had been two months since her and Kyo moved out of Shigure's house. Kyo had been training at a small dojo a few hours north of their hometown. She would talk to Yuki and Shigure every day because of how much she missed them.

"Kyo, um" she said, she always felt somewhat shy whenever she talked to him. "What is it, Tohru? You can tell me." He said. He was thinking about how much he loved her, and how he never wanted anything to ever happen to her. "Can we go visit the Sohma's?" she said. Kyo had no idea what to say. The past two months he wasn't even thinking about visiting. "I guess you want to see that damn rat and the old pervert." He said. Tohru giggled at him saying that. It had been a while she heard him call Yuki that. "Yes, but I also want to see Momiji, and Kisa, and everyone else!" she said.

"Oh Tohru, of course we can visit! But you will have to call your work, and I'll have to call the dojo. Because I still need to completely finish my training so I can take over Shisho's dojo whenever he retires." Kyo said. "Oh we really don't have to! We can always do it when you're done with your training! I really don't want to be a burden!" Tohru said, doing her usual freak out. "It's fine Tohru. If you ever want anything, you can ask. I'll do whatever I can to get it for you. We can go, this weekend." Kyo said. Whenever Kyo said anything like that, Tohru just couldn't help but smile. "Well, since today is Friday, I better go pack, and then I will start on dinner!" Tohru ran upstairs.

Kyo's cell phone rang when Tohru was cooking teriyaki salmon. "Hey, Kyo! Are you treating my wife well?" Shigure yelled into the phone. "WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOUR WIFE? YOU'RE WITH AKITO YOU OLD PERVERT!" Kyo yelled back into the phone. "Oh Kyo, your no fun. I was calling to ask a question that I have been thinking about for a while" Shigure said. "What is it?"

"So have you and Tohru, you know." Shigure said. "What?" Kyo had to think for a minute. "Well you two ARE living together. Isn't that what happens when two people live together?" Shigure said. "SHUT UP YOU OLD PERV! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" Kyo yelled then hung up on Shigure. "Damn pervert." Kyo said quietly. Tohru came in. "Kyo are you okay? I heard you yelling, so I was worried," Tohru said. "Oh it's nothing, Tohru." He said kindly.

The next thing they knew, they were at the front door of Sohma House. "Are you ready Tohru?" Kyo said kindly to Tohru. "Yes, Kyo!" she said cheerfully. Kyo and Tohru knocked on the door. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ The door slowly opened there was the damn rat himself, Yuki. "Welcome Miss Honda and Kyo."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been having a blast writing this after story. I'm hoping to make my chapters longer but it will get longer as the story progresses. I just can't wait to write about Kagura and Kisa! I happen to not be a huge fan of Kagura.**

**Kagura: WHAT!? YOU BETTER START LIKING ME!**

**Sonomi: Sorry, not happening.**

**Kagura: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Kyo: Better her than me.**

**Since I'm busy hiding from Kagura I might as well start Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome Miss Honda and the stupid cat." Yuki said politely. "Yuki! It is so great to see you!" Tohru laughed and gave Yuki a big hug. "I just realized this is our first time hugging without you turning into a rat!" Tohru said nicely. "Hello, Kyo. I barely noticed you were here!" Yuki said. "Damn rat." Kyo said under his breath. "Come on in!" Yuki said. "Some of the family isn't here. But Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, and Momiji are all here." Yuki said. "You forgot one person, Yuki!" Ayame said from behind Tohru and Kyo. "Kyon-Kichi! How I missed you! And sweet Tohru, your presence warms my heart and lifts my soul!" Ayame sang. "Oh, Ayame! I missed you!" Tohru said. She gave him a huge hug. "I didn't miss him at all." Kyo said. "I came here because I heard Yuki was coming to visit! But now I get to see the beautiful Tohru and Kyon-Kichi!" Ayame said. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Something's never change," Shigure said, "Kyo still has a temper and Tohru just keeps getting prettier, even though she is no longer a little high school girl." "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STINKY OLD PERVERT!" Kyo screamed at Shigure. "Ah, Kyo, I thought Tohru would have at least softened your heart a little bit! How could you be so mean?" Shigure said.

"Sissy!" Kisa said. She ran gave a huge hug to Tohru. "Oh, it's you." Hiro said rudely. "Kisa! It is so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Tohru said. "So where are all of you staying?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah where ever are you staying?" Ayame said.

"Yes I must know."

"I really don't care." (You can guess who said that)

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we can go to a hotel or something." Tohru said. "Hey, is anyone staying at Shigure's?" Kyo asked. "Not at the moment. But no one has been there in forever, it's probably filthy." Shigure said. "No worries! I can clean it just like the old days!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Tohru, while you're at Sohma House, can you please make your Leek soup?" Yuki said. "DAMN RAT YOU KNOW I HATE LEEKS!" Kyo yelled. "But Tohru if you want to make it, it's fine I will do my best to eat it." "Um, sure I'll be happy to cook for you!" Tohru said. "Yay! I missed your wonderful home-cooked meals!" Shigure said. "I guess I will run to the store and get some supplies for leek soup!" Tohru said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Kyo asked. "No it's okay; you should catch up with every one! I'll be right back!" Tohru said.

…Meanwhile at Sohma House…

"So when's the wedding?" Yuki asked. "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HAVEN'T PROPOSED!" Kyo said loudly making Kisa jump. "Well, Shigure said that someone in the family is getting married and the day after he announced it, you two come to visit, I assumed it was you and Tohru." Yuki said. "Who is getting married, Shigure?" Kyo asked. "Oh, its—"

…Meanwhile…

_"Who's in the forest calling, the birds and the bee's sing Momiji!" _Tohru sang to herself. "Hello Tohru, its been a while." A voice behind her said. She expected it to be Momiji but instead, it was Takehiko Kaito. He was the leader of the group of boys that would pick on her when she was little. "Oh hi, Takehiko!" Tohru said cheerfully. But inside, all of the sadness from her early childhood came back to her. "I'm glad I get to see you because, I want to apologize for all the mean things I said to you when we were kids. I wanted to apologize all through middle and high school but I could never get the nerve to talk to you." Takehiko said. He was blushing like crazy. "Oh, it's really okay, it was so long ago." Tohru said. "I know, but I must make it up to you." He said. "I'll take you to dinner. Meet at Kaito's Cuisine down the road from here. At 7 o'clock tonight. But I am in a hurry, I hope to see you there!" he said then ran away before she could accept or decline is invitation.

**Well I guess that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kagura: WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE ABOUT ME!? **

**Sonomi: There wasn't any room for you yet. You'll be in the story. Don't worry.**

**Kyo: It would make the story better if she wasn't in it. It wouldn't be so much torture. You understand I had to live 23 BOOKS WITH HER AND THAT DAMN YUKI!**

**Sonomi: I'm sorry but we have to torture you a little bit. The readers love it. And it's fun.**

**Kyo: IT'S NOT FUN FOR ME!**

**Kagura: AT LEAST YOU'RE BEING WRITTEN ABOUT!**

**Sonomi: Gosh don't get your panties in a wad. You'll be in the next chapter GOSH.**

**But still I'll get the next chapter up soon. I promise!**

House. HHhhhhhhHH


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the Fruits Basket After Story I'm glad to be back to writing. This is Sonomi Tak—**

**Kagura: WE KNOW YOUR NAME DAMMIT!**

**Sonomi: Be nice Kagura please!**

**Kagura: I JUST WANT TO GET TO MY PART OF THE STORY!**

**Sonomi: Gosh can't you be patient like Hatori and Hatsuharu? **

**Kagura: WELL I JUST WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**Sonomi: I know but if you would stop distracting me, maybe I could get to the story faster.**

**Momiji: Yeah, because Sonomi promised I would be in the story this time!**

**Kyo: Will the both of you shut up? I just want to get this over with.**

**Sonomi: Thank you Kyo! I love you!**

**Kyo: *runs away***

**Sonomi: hehehehehe. Teasing Kyo is so much fun.**

**Well to the story I suppose. Welcome to Fruits Basket After Story Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

** Chapter 3**

_Oh, what should I do?_ Tohru thought, _I should meet him because if I don't he may think I have hard feelings. But what would I tell Kyo?_ Tohru wasn't sure what to do. She also wasn't sure if this was just being friendly or if he was flirting. But she immediately dismissed the possibility of him flirting. "What's the worst that can happen? It's just dinner. "I guess I should tell Kyo once I get back to Sohma House." She said quietly to herself.

She quickly went to the store and walked back to Sohma House. "Momiji!" she saw him as soon as she walked in. "Tohru! I missed you so much!" Momiji ran and gave her a huge hug and gently kissed her on the cheek. "MOMIJI!" Kyo yelled at him. He hit him on the head and was expecting his famous "WHAAAAAA!" but instead Momiji sighed and said, "Ouch, that hurt." "Oh, Momiji! I missed you!" Tohru said. "Does anyone want to help me make the leek soup?" "I want to help!" Kisa said. "I would be happy to help, Miss Honda." Yuki said. "But I'm sorry; I won't be able to eat with you. I'm going to eat with an old friend!" Tohru said. Kyo went over to Tohru and whispered, "Can I come with you? I don't feel like eating with everyone." "Sure Kyo!"

"So, will we be eating with Uo or Hana?" Kyo asked. "Actually it's a guy from when I was a lot younger. His name is Takehiko Kaito." Tohru said. _HE?! _Kyo thought. "We're here!" Tohru said. It was this very fancy restaurant that was obviously owned by a wealthy family. "Tohru! Welcome to my family's restaurant. It is to your liking?" Takehiko said from behind them. Kyo was stunned by the tall guy who looked similar to an idol. He had that whole blond hair blue eyes thing going on. "Hi, Takehiko!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Who is this?" he asked. "This Kyo he is my, uh, boyfriend." She said. "It is my pleasure to meet you! Are you feeling okay? You look very pale." Takehiko said. "I'm feeling just peachy." Kyo said bitterly. "Well, shall we go in?" Takehiko said. He led them in gracefully. Kyo noticed that Takehiko put his hand on the small of Tohru's back as he led her in inside. That got Kyo really angry. Tohru blushed and started walking closer to Kyo. Takehiko lead them to this fancy private balcony at the back of the restaurant. The table was already made to perfection with two seats. "Why, I am sorry Kyo, I didn't expect an extra person. I will have a chair brought to you." He said nicely. "Um, I will be right back. I have to go to the restroom." Tohru said. She left leaving Kyo and Takehiko alone. "So we meet again, Sohma." He said rudely. "Do I know you?" Kyo asked.

"You act as if you don't know me."

"I don't."

"Did you forget the little promise we had when we were children?"

"I knew you?"

"Yes, I remember promising you that I would take something from you since you

Took something from me. Oh and here comes the trophy now." Takehiko gave a

Smile that ticked Kyo off.

"WHAT THE HELL? TOHRU IS NOT A TROPHY! YOU BETTER NOT CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Kyo yelled. Kyo got up and got in Takehiko's face. "Kyo! I was just asking if you wanted some water! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't hurt me!" Takehiko cried. "Kyo? What's going on?" Tohru asked freaking out. "This guy just called you a trophy!" Kyo said. "No! I asked if he wanted some water, than he freaked out on me." Takehiko said crying. "Oh, Kyo let him go. I'm sorry this happened, Takehiko, but I am afraid we must be going." Tohru ran off before Kyo or Takehiko had a chance to react. "Well, that was certainly interesting." Takehiko said. "You have a lot of guts to talk to me right now." Kyo said. "Oh, what are you going to do? Kick my ass just so I could go running to Tohru and cry on her breast? So that she can hate you. Considering you are the ginger kid that killed her mom." Takehiko said. Kyo stepped back. He felt as if he was jumped on top of by a sumo wrestler. "You don't deserve Tohru. And I can easily prove it to you. I will by winning her heart. And who knows, I may win something else also." "Now get out of my restaurant. Or else I will have you thrown out." Takehiko said. Then he walked away.

As Kyo was leaving, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He felt angrier than ever before. He knew he couldn't let him take his Tohru away. To Kyo, Tohru is way more than a trophy. She is literally is heart, soul, and strength. "Kyo! Are you okay?" Tohru asked. She was freaking out because it is rare to see Kyo crying. "I'm fine. As long as I have you I am fine."

…Meanwhile…

Takehiko couldn't believe it. He could easily win the girl of his dreams and crush his childhood enemy. _Kyo Sohma. Such a fool. I'm surprised he forgot_. Takehiko thought. He enjoyed seeing that look of guilt In Kyo's eyes. Takehiko was happy because he knew a battle would soon come. And he knew he would win. _With my charming good looks, exquisite brain, and flawless martial arts techniques, I will win Tohru Honda, and I will get my revenge on the red-headed asshole from my childhood._

**Well! I know that was a short chapter but I felt I had to end it there. Plus, I am a little bit tired.**

**Kagura: YOU SAID I WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sonomi: No, I said you would be in the story.**

**Kyo: And why did you make this Takehiko guy?**

**Sonomi: STOP! This is my story so I get to do what I want!**

**Kagura and Kyo: Your mean ;_;**

**Sonomi: Don't worry you both will be kicking ass next time!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon. Love y'all Bye!**House. HHhhhhhhHH


	4. Chapter 4

So I am back again with Chapter 4! I must say I strongly enjoy this story. This Sonomi Takashia and welcome back to Fruits Basket After – Kagura: GOD DAMMIT AM I IN THE STORY YET? Sonomi: I don't know be patient and we will see. Kagura: I AM NOT PATIENT JUST WRITE ABOUT ME! Sonomi: I am not looking forward to writing about you. Kagura: Do I get to at least kick that Takehiko guy's ass. PLEASE?! Sonomi: I think I'll save that ass kicking for Kyo. Kagura: I HATE YOU! Sonomi: The feeling is strongly mutual. So anyway, let's get back to the after story! Hope you enjoy. BTW Please leave a review so I can get better. And tell me what you think should happen next! I will kill that bastard. Kill him til he's dead! Kyo was thinking on the way to Shisho's dojo. He waited behind a door for Shisho to notice him. "Welcome, Kyo. I'm glad you came to visit." Shisho said. "Hey Shisho, I knew I had to come visit before Tohru and I left." Shisho said. "So are you the ones that are getting married?" Shisho said. That made Kyo jump. He wanted to ask Tohru to marry him so bad. But he had no idea how to ask her. It's not like it's something you ask someone every day. "No, Shigure said it was Rin and Haru. But they're not having a big wedding. There just signing the papers." Kyo said. (You guys had to know who was getting married) "You look angry, Kyo. What made you so mad?" Shisho said kindly. I should have known he would have read my mind, Kyo thought. "There's this guy who is trying to steal Tohru away. And he said something about revenge and a promise, and he called me ginger kid." Kyo said. Right when Shisho heard the name, Ginger, his eyes got wide. "Shisho, do you know who I am talking about?" Kyo said. "Takehiko Kaito. He was one of the kids had beaten you up when you first was learning martial arts. He was the one person you hated more than Yuki. When you had gotten much better, he said the most horrible things about you and your mother. You hit him and knocked him out. He swore revenge, that's what you said. So I guess he is back for his revenge." Shisho said. "Damn, he was still an ass when he was a kid." Kyo said. "I guess you had forgotten all about him." Shisho said. "Not that I would want to remember him either. He was a cruel person. I accidently told Kagura about him once; she beat the poor boy to a bloody pulp." Shisho said. Ha, Kagura, the one time I will admire her hurting someone. Kyo thought. "But, Kyo, there is something else I want to talk to you about." Shisho said. "I am getting older, and more tired. Are you ready to run my dojo, Kyo?" This question shocked Kyo; he finally would run Shisho's dojo. "Yes, I am. But you're not about to die or anything, right?" Kyo said. "No, that is a long time away but I think you're ready." Shisho said. "I am ready, Shisho." Kyo said. Those words changed everything. Tohru and Kyo would be moving back home. Probably into Shigure's old house. And Tohru was so excited. …One Month Later… "We are finally all moved in." Tohru said cheerfully. Everyone was so happy they would be back home. Especially Takehiko Kaito. "I think them living here will be to my advantage. I will offer a great job to Tohru and make sure it gives me a chance to get very close to her. Kill two birds with one stone. This is perfect. Tohru will be mine." Another short chapter from Sonomi Takashia. And this included Kagura so she better be happy. Kagura: I AM NOT HAPPY! Sonomi: You will be in the story. Kyo: I don't care. As long as I get to kick Takehiko's ass I am happy. Kagura: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I WANNA BE IN THE STORY I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA! Sonomi: You sound like Momiji in the anime. You will be in the story. Well that's it for this chapter. I am trying to make it longer but I just can't for some reason. Maybe next chapter. Or the one after that. Who knows? But her thanks for reading. Please write a review so I can get better just for you guys! Love y'all byebye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Its Sonomi Takeshia and this chapter, I think I am finally going to include Kagura. Possibly. I may try.**

**Kagura: YOU WEREN'T TRYING BEFORE!?**

**Sonomi: Not really.**

**Kagura: Grrrrrrrr!**

**Sonomi: BwaHaHaHaHa!**

**Kagura: ;_; Character Abuse!**

** Now lets see if this will be a longer chapter. I'll try!**

"I can't believe it! I'm living back at Shigure's where Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and I all met!" Tohru said nicely to Uo and Hana. "Yeah, with you decorating, it looks way better than when the writer guy was here." Uo said. "Do you want to see the garden I planted?" Tohru asked. "Sure, Tohru!" Uo said. "Are you coming Hana?" Tohru asked. "No, my allergies are quite bad this time of year. It even makes the electric signals go fuzzy." Hana said in her emotionless voice. Tohru and Uo left which left Kyo and Hana in the living room alone. "I see that you are unsure of something." Hana said. _Wow, am I really that transparent? _Kyo thought. "Well, I want to ask Tohru to marry me. But I don't know how." Kyo said. "Then the timing obviously wasn't right. When Kazuma asked me to be his partner, his electric signals were sparking like crazy, because he didn't know if the moment was right." She said calmly, ignoring Kyo's gagging and twisted up face. "You will know when the moment is right. Until then, keep the ring you plan on giving her, with you at all times. Because you never know when the correct time will be. You also never know when the perfect idea may come up. And you have to be ready when this happens." She said.

…Meanwhile…

"Uo, how do hint to Kyo that I want to marry him?" Tohru said softly. "Whoa, Tohru, you're serious. You've thought this whole thing through?" Uo said. "Yes, and I know I want to be with him forever." "Well carrot-top is an idiot, so it may take him awhile to get to asking you. So maybe you should ask him to marry you. It's the 21st century. People do that kind of thing now." She said. "Oh, I don't know. But I don't want to be too, you know. Like 'I enjoy big diamond rings and honeymoons in Venice'. It would freak him out." Tohru said. "Well either you ask him, or wait for him to ask you. And if he does the wrong thing, tell me so I can kick his ass." She said sounding like her normal Yankee self.

…Meanwhile…

_It is time for me to offer her the job. I know she doesn't have a job, and this is a job she can't say no to. I can do this, I won't make it awkward, and I will make it short, sweet, and sincere._ "Hello, is this Tohru Honda?" Takehiko said into the phone. "Yes."

"Good, this Takehiko, and I want to offer you a job at my parent's restaurant to be head chef and manager. It pays well and you will be able to eat for free."

"Um, I don't know. I just moved in, I kinda want to settle down a bit."

"You can start in a few weeks, or however long you need."

"Oh, um, what will I do?"

"You will watch over all the staff and possibly add some recipes to the menu. I do remember how good you were in cooking class."

"Yes, I will take the job. Thank you! Can I start next week?"

"Sure, Tohru, I am confident you will do great here. Thank you."

He couldn't believe it. He actually did it. He got her to work. But what she doesn't know is that they would be working _very closely_ together. He knew he would enjoy the look in Kyo's eyes when Tohru would say, "I choose Takehiko. You killed my mom, and your mom. Why would I ever love you?" Hearing her say that would make him the happiest man alive. This is what Takehiko was thinking about while he was breaking the 7th punching bag that month. "Wow, I really should practice more difficult moves. Who knows how much better Kyo has gotten since our last fight. But he will always be no match for me. I am ready for the battle to begin."

…One Week Later…

**(Trying to make it longer)(lol that's what she said)**

"Takehiko! It is so nice to see you!" Tohru said blissfully. "Are you ready to work my Tohru?" Takehiko asked. _My Tohru?_ Tohru thought. _I just wonder why Kyo was so mad about me working with Takehiko._ "Well, come on my Tohru." The restaurant was glistening in its beauty. No one was there yet. "It is filthy in here. We really should get to scrubbing the floors by hand." He said. "Um, Takehiko? If you don't mind me asking, why do we do it by hand?" she said quietly. "Because if we clean it to perfection up close, it will look way better. We always hand clean every inch of this place. We use no mops. We use rags, and a bunch of white gloves." He said. Tohru felt odd about cleaning with him. He kept bumping into her; while she was wiping the floors he slipped and fell on top of her. "Oh, Tohru, I am sorry. Let me get up." He said calmly. He took his time getting off of her. "Well the restaurant is now spotless!" he said. They opened at 11:30; she had to get there at 6:00 a.m., and was cleaning until 7:00 a.m. A lot of alone time, and all the other workers didn't get there until 8:00 to get the food started. At the end of the long day (7:00 p.m.) Takehiko personally gave her a check for 51, 150 yen ($500.00 U.S Currency). "51, 150 YEN!" Tohru started freaking out. "Yes, that is how much you will be paid every day. I told you this was a good job. And you are certainly the best worker we have around here. Now I will see you tomorrow, at the same time." He kissed her hand and she started walking away in a daze.

"Tohru, how was work?" Kyo asked. He was walking towards her about a block from Kaito's Cuisine. "It was good. I got paid 51, 150 yen just for today!" Tohru said happily. Kyo's jaw dropped. "Was Takehiko nice towards you?" Kyo asked. "Yes he was very nice. But he did fall on top of me." Tohru said. "HE DID WHAT!? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Kyo yelled. After he yelled all the people on the street stopped and looked at them. "Hm, kids these days." An old women hit Kyo on the head and ran off before he could react. "Oh, Kyo! Look at the kittens!" Tohru said. There were kittens for sale. That is when Kyo had the perfect idea on how to propose to Tohru. "_Because you never know when the correct time will be. You also never know when the perfect idea may come up. And you have to be ready when this happens."_

**I DID IT! I, Sonomi Takashia—**

** Kagura: FORGOT TO INCLUDE ME IN THE STORY!**

** Sonomi: Actually, I wrote my longest chapter!**

** Kagura: Big deal.**

** Kyo: Yeah, it's not like we give a damn.**

** Kagura: I give a damn. I JUST WANNA BE IN THE STORY! T_T**

** Sonomi: I'm sorry.**

** Kagura: Really?!**

** Sonomi: NO! GO EAT SOME BACON!**

** Kagura: You monster.**

** Sonomi: What ever did I do :3**

**Anywayz, thank you for reading. Please Follow, Fave, if you liked! And please leave a review so I can get better for you guys! Love y'all bye-bye! 3 XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm at Chapter 6. I didn't think I would get anyone to read but I actually have people reading. It surprises me but I am so happy. Thank you so much for reading. Anyway, this Sonomi Takashia and welcome to –**

** Kyo: JACKASS!**

** Sonomi: lol I love that show.**

** Kagura: Am I finally going to be in the story?!**

** Sonomi: I don't know. I make no promises.**

** Kagura: I hate you.**

** Kyo: Me too.**

** Sonomi: I could always change the story and torture you both.**

** Takehiko: Like she could add me to this little talking circle.**

** Kagura and Kyo: NO IM SORRY!**

** Sonomi: Hahaha. I think that is a great idea!**

** Anywayz, welcome to the 6****th**** Chapter of Fruits Basket After Story!**

"Tohru!" he pointed at the store next the pet shop. "You deserve some new clothes. Go buy something nice. And I'm going to get us some food across the street." "Um, okay, Kyo." She said. When she went inside he ran to pet store. There was a kitten in the window that looked just like him when he would turn into a cat. "How much is this cat?" he asked. "Uhh, 30,321 yen." He said in a slow voice. "30,321 YEN!" ($300.00 American Currency) Kyo yelled. "Damn, I'll take it. And I'm going to need a Post-It paper, tape, and a pen." He said. "Uhhhh, that goes up to 35374.50 yen." ($350.00 American Currency) The cashier said. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo yelled.

..Meanwhile…

"I wonder if he would like this." Tohru held up a pink sundress. "Hun, I doubt he would like that." An older women said who was behind the cash register. "Oh, wha- what do you think he would like?" Tohru asked. "More of a sexy number like this." She held up some lingerie. "EHHHHHHHH! U, I—I don't think so. I mean he may like it but it's not something I necessarily like to wear. But I'm not saying you have bad style it's just I don't normally wear stuff like that! He may get the wrong idea!" Tohru said doing her famous freak out. "Well, hun, I know men normally wanna go right to the fun stuff, like my husband. And I knew if I wore this and he didn't get none, then he would go crazy. So I understand. How about the classy sexy look?" she said. She held up a pretty black dress with a low-cut in the front but it was much longer in the back. "I like it. I think I will take it. Thank you for the help. How much will it be?" Tohru asked. "Normally I would charge 7580.25 ($75.00 American Currency) but you can have it for free. I own this boutique, I can do that kind of stuff. You are a very nice young woman." She said. "Oh! But I can't do that! That would be wrong! I must pay you I will feel like I'm stealing this nice dress from you!" Tohru said. "Fine, take this sexy number also then. Because you may need it sooner or later. That is how you will pay me. And I would love for you to come again. Now get out of here. You have a handsome man waiting for you!" the old woman pushed her out with the dress and the sexy number in a bag. She looked down and saw an orange cat that looked exactly like Kyo. "KYO! OH MY GOSH THE CURSE IS BACK! I WILL BREAK IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" Tohru was about to cry. Then she saw a Post-It that had a beautiful diamond ring taped to it. The post it said, "_Will you marry me?"_

Kyo walked up and got on his knee next to her. "Kyo! The curse it's not-" Tohru started studdering. "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?" Kyo said with love. "Oh, Kyo. Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" she jumped in his arms. "So who's cat is this?" she asked. "He's yours. What are you going to name him?" He said. "Bandit!" she said. "Why?" "He just took the ring."

"WHAT!?" Kyo took off running for the kitten running quickly on his little tiny legs. _Meow (YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE)! _

Haha, they caught him don't worry _(SHUT UP!)_.

**Another short chapter from Sonomi. I loved the idea of having a cat be a part of proposal. Oh, you gotta love Bandit. I hope you all enjoyed!**

** Kagura: I DIDN'T!**

** Sonomi: You never enjoy it.**

** Kyo: Just include her next time please. It's annoying hearing her complain.**

** *Kagura punches him in the face***

** Kyo: uhhhhhhhh**

** Sonomi: Poor Kyo. ****L**

** Anyways, thank you for reading. Follow and Fave if you liked it. And anyone who is reading down here. Please leave a review. Because I wanna get better for y'all! I'll see you next story! Oh, and while I am thinking about it, check out my new Pokémon story. I'm very proud of it. Well Love Ya! Bye-Bye XOXO 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's Sonomi Takashia! Welcome back to my Fruits Basket After Story. This chapter I guarantee that Kagura will be in it.**

** Kagura: Yippee!**

**Yeah, so I'll keep the intro this chapter short and sweet. Once you're done, leave a review. And I hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, the wedding will be huge! It will have flowers everywhere! I am a wedding planner after all!" Kagura said happily. "What color do you want your theme to be?" Kagura asked. Tohru was standing with Kyo, Hana, and Uo. "Um, I don't know. I don't necessarily have a favorite color. What to do you all think?" Tohru said. "Pink." Hana and Uo said. "Red for the Red Butterfly," Uo said. "And white for your father." Hana replied. "Pink. Okay, I was thinking cherry blossoms and springtime!" Kagura said. They were walking down the street where Kyo proposed. "Um, girls, can I go to Kaito's Cuisine? I want to be sure they know when to have the food done." He said. But Kyo had other things in mind. "Go ahead. I don't care. It's not like your helping anyway, Carrot-top." Uo said. Kyo walked quickly towards Kaito's Cuisine. "His signals look very angry." Hana whispered quietly into Uo's ear.

He went in and slammed the door. "I need to see Takehiko Kaito!" Kyo said to the man up front. "Do you have an appointment?" the old man asked. "No. But he knows me. Tell him I'm Kyo Sohma." "I'll tell Master Takehiko right away." The man bowed and walked away. He quickly came back and said, "Master Takehiko said he would like you to come to his office." He said. He led Kyo through the large restaurant to a huge white door. _Knock Knock_, "Sir, Kyo Sohma is here to see you." "Yes, send him in, Edward!" Takehiko's sly voice said.

"Why ever did you come to see me today?" Takehiko asked. "I'm here to ask why you hate me so much, and why your so obsessed with stealing Tohru away from me!" Kyo said. "You honestly don't know? I always knew you were a fool but I thought you would remember why I hate. I can't believe you forgot why I can never forgive you." Takehiko closed his hands into a fist. "How dare you?" he yelled. He came at Kyo with amazing speed. He kicked Kyo's shin then tripped him after throwing a punch right in the middle of Kyo's stomach. "You're as weak as ever." Takehiko said. Kyo tripped Takehiko then got in his stance. After 4 minutes of fighting, Takehiko was the one to lose. "Fine, now that I can't get any more humiliated, I shall tell you why you disgust me.

"We were young. And we would always go to the same park. Your sweet mother would take you. Then one day along with you was a little girl. Her name was Kagura. She was beautiful and sweet and nice. I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. But she always would say she loved you. And that you were the only man she would love. I hated your guts for it. You would tell me that she was crazy, and you would never marry her. I would marry her. When I told her that she should ditch you, and be with me, she beat me up. That is when I started martial arts. Then, the next day we were at the park, you said you hate Kagura. I slapped you. You started tearing up, but then you punched me in the nose. You broke my perfect, fragile face and when Kagura heard about it, she beat me up again. All because of you. Then, I didn't feel the least bit sad that I hit you on the day your mother died. Poor, poor Kyo. So I fell in love with Tohru when I first saw her. But I teased her because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Then one day, my friend pushed her into a puddle. '_Rice ball ,Rice Ball, Look at the dirty rice ball.' _They would all sing. I helped her up, but she ran away crying. I felt horrible. I didn't see her after that during elementary school because she moved schools, but when I saw her in middle school, I fell in love all over again. I wanted to apologize to her, but I couldn't. Her scary yankee and psychic friend were always there. In high school, I was so nervous, I couldn't talk to her. Then you moved to the school. And you two were always together. I hated you. So much. And once I got the courage to talk to her but you went over and punched the wall over her head. You looked at me, but I was scared so I ran away. But now I am older and I am no longer afraid of you. You stole my first love. You will never take someone I love again!" Takehiko said. He yelled the last sentence and lunged at Kyo. He chopped the back of his neck, causing Kyo to black out.

"Mr. Sohma! Please wake up!" Kyo slowly started regaining consciousness. The old man that led him to the office was pouring buckets of water on his face. "I'm awake. How long was I out?" Kyo said. "An hour." The old man said. "WHAT I HAVE TO GO NOW! Thank you sir!" Kyo quickly got up. "Sir, I don't think you should be getting up so quickly!" the man said. "I'm okay!" Kyo said. He got up and started walking towards the door to leave. He ran to where Tohru was sitting, with Takehiko. "Hello friend!" he said. Kyo was getting angry. And he was feeling super dizzy. "H—hi" Kyo fell over and Takehiko quickly caught. "KYO!" Tohru yelled. "No worries, Tohru. I think Kyo must have fallen and bumped his head. We oughtta get him home and let him rest. We can take my car." Takehiko said. Takehiko carried Kyo to the back of his BMW and let Tohru sit up front with him. "Okay, so where is your house my Tohru?"

**I think this is a good chance to end the chapter right here! I added Kagura and she is happy. And I am too tired to write much. So Follow and fave if you liked! And be sure to leave a review so I can better for y'all! I love y'all good NIGHT! XOXO 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to the Fruits Basket After Story! I'm trying to update at least once a day. And I think Kagura is finally satisfied.**

** Kagura: I am very happy!**

** Sonomi: Good. But I kind of was talking about you the whole time since Takehiko was all you took something from me. Grrrrr!**

** Kagura: Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to beg anymore!**

** Sonomi: I think I'm gonna miss it. **

** Kagura: CAN I HAVE MY OWN CHAPTER? PLEASE!?**

** Sonomi: 0_0 never mind**

**Well here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to check out my Pokémon and Fruits Basket +Kenichi Mightiest Disciple Crossover!**

**Chapter 8**

"Kyo! Wake up! Wake up!" Tohru was freaking out. "Please wake up!" "Don't worry Tohru, he will be just fine." Takehiko said. "He is just resting now." Takehiko looked at Tohru. _Here is my chance. Kyo is asleep and we are in Tohru's house. Alone._ Takehiko thought. He went to Tohru. He put his hand on her cheek. "You have been working too hard. You just may get a fever. I would hate that." Takehiko quickly got closer to her. "N—"Tohru's words weren't heard by Takehiko. He kissed her passionately. "Tohru, how did I get home?" Kyo was walking into the living room where Takehiko and Tohru were. Tears were forming in Tohru's eyes. "Why did you kiss me? I'm getting married!" Tohru broke down in tears. She was on the floor crying. Kyo walked in and saw Takehiko in his house with Tohru on the floor crying. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU JACKASS?!" Kyo yelled. He jumped at Takehiko. He got on top of him and started punching him in the face. "Kyo! Don't hurt him." Tohru said. "Takehiko, please get out. And I don't think my job at you're your restaurant will work out. I'm sorry, but I quit. Now please get out." She said. "But Tohru, I love you. I don't want to leave. I can provide a much better life for you. A life that you deserve. Where you're treated like a queen. Please, ditch this loser Kyo, and come be with me." Takehiko got on his knee. "Marry me, Tohru. Be with the man you deserve." He said. "WHAT THE HELL!? NO! DID YOU NOT HEAR HER SAY GET OUT? NOW GO HOME!" Kyo yelled. "I wasn't asking you. I was asking Tohru. Now Tohru you can now say yes and jump in my arms!" Takehiko said. "You're so damn confident." Kyo said under his breath. "I'm sorry, Takehiko. But I don't love you in that way. You're a kind person, but I'm in love with Kyo. I'm very sorry." Tohru said. "I won't give up. I will have my Tohru." Takehiko yelled.

"TOHRU! I finally got the reservation at a beautiful park with hundreds of cherry blossom trees. It is so bea—"Kagura came in and saw Takehiko on his knee. "Who the hell are you?" Kagura said. "K—Ka-Kagura?!" Takehiko got this look on his face when he looked at her. "I'm Takehiko, and I'm a friend of Tohru and Kyo's." he said. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE NOT MY –"Kyo began to say but Tohru shushed him. "I think he truly in love with Kagura. Look in his eyes. Even though he has caused us a lot of trouble, we shouldn't ruin this for him." Tohru said. Kyo looked in Takehiko's eyes. His eyes had the exact same look that Kyo got when Tohru's name came up in a conversation. A look of true love. Takehiko soon left with Kagura. The next day Kagura went to Kyo and Tohru's door.

"TOHRU!" she yelled when she busted through the door with our knocking. "I went on a date with Takehiko and actually we used to all play together when we were little. He is so cute!" Kagura said. _Should I tell her he was obsessed with me just yesterday?_ Tohru was thinking to herself. "I really like him! He has that hot blond hair blue eyes going on. And he has the cutest butt I've ever seen!" Kagura was going on and on about Takehiko. I totally see marriage in our future." Kagura had literal hearts in her eyes. _Knock Knock_ "Hey! It's me, your loving and charming Takehiko!" Takehiko said with a sing song voice. "TAKEHIKO!" Kagura yelled. She jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Kagura! You're looking beautiful as usual this morning." Takehiko said. "HEY KYO! MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!" Takehiko put his arm around Kyo. "Get your god damn hands of me." Kyo told him. "Hey, Kagura you want to eat breakfast at my parent's restaurant?" Takehiko asked. "Of course! Bye, Tohru! We'll discuss more wedding details later!" Kagura said while they were walking out.

"Yes! They left." Kyo said right when they closed the door. "Now why is Takehiko acting buddy-buddy with us? He's not my friend." Kyo mumbled. "Maybe he regrets what he tried to do so he wants to be friends with us to make it up to us." Tohru said. "Or, he's trying to get closer to Kagura by being best friends with us. I don't trust him. But as long as he leaves you alone then I am happy." Kyo replied. "I know we shouldn't trust him. But we should give him a second chance at becoming our friend. Because Mom always said, '_Tohru no matter what, always believe in second chances. Everyone deserves them, but most people never have one._' Mom said the best things!" Tohru said. "Okay, I'll give him a second chance. But if he lays a finger on you, he's in BIG trouble." Kyo said.

**Hey guys its Sonomi, and I wanted to thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I'm glad all of you like it so much! Wow I'm making it sound like I'm going to end it. Ha-Ha. Don't worry I still have things I need to talk about. Including the wedding, Hiro and Kisa's relationship, what happens to Takehiko and Kagura, and don't forget the short story I'm planning with Momiji in college. I think this is far from over y'all. But Anywayz, thank y'all for reading. Leave a review if you liked. And I would appreciate a few girls' names and boys' names. I'm not gonna tell you what they're for. But they would help. So, Love y'all bye-bye! XOXO 3**

** SONOMI TAKASHIA, OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9 and Extra Story!

**Hei! It's Sonomi Takashia here! Welcome back to Fruits Basket After Story. Thank you guys for all the views. I'm glad all of you love this fan fiction!**

** Kyo: What is wrong with you guys? How can you like this weird chick's stories?**

** Kagura: Hey! She's cool! She gave me a sexy boyfriend.**

** Kyo: *gagging***

** Sonomi: You're welcome Kagura. I think I'm starting to like you more!**

** Kagura: Really!? Enough to give me my own chapter?**

** Sonomi: Ye—NO! HAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD A FRIEND!**

** Kagura: So mean ;_;**

**Ha-ha, I love messing with Kagura and Kyo. Well, Anywayz, hope you all enjoy! **

"I'm sorry Kagura, but I really don't see any dresses that I like yet. Maybe this isn't the right store." Tohru said. "Maybe we should go to that boutique you said you liked. With that nice old lady." Uo said. "Yeah, we should go there!" Kagura said. "I just wish Hana could be here. But she's on a trip with Kazuma." Tohru said. They went down the street where Kyo proposed.

"Oh! Your back!" the old women gave a cute smile when they walked in. "Do you happen to have wedding dresses here?" Tohru asked. "Of course I do! I design all the dresses here so I'm sure we can find something!" the lady said. "This place is called One of a Kind for reason."

The women went to the back and came back with a light rose dress with a lot of silk, lace, and poof. "Why is the wedding dress pink? Aren't wedding dresses supposed to be white?" Uo asked. "White is so old fashioned. This is the 21st century. We're not in the 60's anymore, Hun." The old lady said. Tohru tried on the dress. The old lady looked at her. "Oh, you look so beautiful. You look prettier than a cherry blossom in spring! Just so cute!" the woman said. "Oh, thank you um," Tohru didn't know her name. "My name is Honomi." She said. "Thank you, Honomi, you are very kind." Tohru said. She walked out and Uo's and Kagura's jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh Tohru you look so beautiful!" Kagura said. "Yeah, Kyoko would be so proud." Uo said. She got up and gave Tohru a hug. Uo looked at Tohru with tears in her eyes. "Miss Tohru, I think you found your dress." Honomi said. "Your right. I think this is the one." Tohru said. "And it goes GREAT with the cherry blossom theme!" Kagura said. "Hey Tohru, I think I found some nice bridesmaids dresses." Uo called them over to the corner of the store. "This is perfect." Kagura said. "Once Hana gets back, me, her, Kagura, Rin, and Kisa have come try on some dresses here." Uo said wiping tears out of her eyes. "How much is it, Honomi?" Tohru asked. "Normally about 20,000 yen (About $296.00 American Currency). But for you, Miss Tohru, its 1000 yen (about $10.00 American Currency)." Honomi said. "1000 yen! No I can't do that! That would be like stealing! I can't do that! I should pay you the full amount!" Tohru said. "Fine, you can work here, if you don't have a job, and that would be paying me." Honomi said. "Okay! I can do that. Just let me leave my number here so you can call me!" Tohru said. Uo and Kagura were waiting outside. Tohru came out and saw a small orange cat. "Bandit? Did you follow us all the way here?" Tohru asked while laughing. _Meow Meow (Of course! I knew you would be near a pet shop, and I wanted to be sure you weren't cheating on me)._

"He's so cute he looks just like Ky—I mean Kyano my old cat!" Kagura said. "Can I babysit him sometime? PLEASE!?" Kagura asked Tohru. "Um, sure. I'm sure he will have so much fun!" Tohru said. Kagura picked him up and hugged him _Meow Meow (Tohru! Don't leave me with her! She's making my ribs go into my spleen)._

**Now I'm gonna write a short story about Bandit's day with Kagura.**

**Bandit: ****_Meow (God help me) _****;_;**

**I Hope You Enjoy!**

**Bandit's Day Out**

"Have fun with Kagura! Bye Bandit!" Tohru said. _Meow (No! Tohru! Don't leave me with this crazy woman!). _"Hey Bandit! You want to try some of my special cat food?" Kagura said. _Meow (Hell no). _Bandit didn't move. "Come on, it has some cod in it. Tohru told me you liked it." Kagura said. _Meow (COD!). _Bandit was about to go eat but then she said, "It also has leeks in it. Kyo said you absolutely loved it." _HISSSSS (Leeks!? Is Kyo trying to kill me? Why does he hate me? Oh yeah I took that ring.) _"COME EAT YOUR FOOD!" Kagura jumped at poor Bandit. _MEEEEOW (NOO! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!) _Bandit ran outside and climbed a tree.

"YOU WILL EAT MY SPECIAL FOOD!" Kagura yelled. She tried to climb the tree but she couldn't. _Meow Meow (Hell no!) _"Fine! I'll leave this here! And you won't eat anything else until you eat this!" Kagura stomped away. Bandit jumped down and sniffed it _Meow (Disgusting. She calls this food?) _Bandit ran to a small pond that was near the house. _Meow (Lets catch some fish!) _He heard something behind him. "GOTCHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME HERE!" Kagura put a collar and leash on him. _HISSS! (NOOOOOOOOO!) _

"Now you will eat!" Kagura said. _So hungry. But I would rather die than eat that crap _Bandit thought. "Eat it and I will give you this." Kagura held up some raw cod. _Meow (Fine. But if I die, I'm going to haunt her.) _Bandit took a bite. _Oh my! This is DISCUSTING! _He thought to himself. But in the end, he ate it all. And ended up throwing up later. L Poor Bandit. And he never got his cod _(I did it all for nothing!)_

"I'm home!" Tohru said. _MEOWW (TOHRU! MY SWEET TOHRU NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN) _ Bandit jumped in Tohru's arms and started purring. "Was Bandit good?" Tohru asked. "Yes, he was an angel. And he really loved me!" Kagura said. _HISSS (I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU EVIL WITCH!) _"Can I get him again sometime?" Kagura asked. _HISSSS (NO PLEASE NOOOO) _"Sure Kagura!" Tohru said. _(NO! TOHRU!)_

**One of you guys asked me to write about Bandit so I did it! Leave a review if you want me to do more short stories about the Fruits Basket Characters. But anyways thanks for reading. Follow and Fave if you liked! And leave a review so I can get better for y'all. Love y'all Bye-Bye! XOXO 3**

**SONOMI TAKASIA OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Big Wedding Day!

**Hei! I'm back with Fruits Basket After Story. Sonomi here so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Tohru couldn't believe it. Today would be the day she would get married to Kyo. She had the perfect dress, the perfect location, and a huge perfect wedding cake. But Tohru had a feeling something would go wrong during the wedding. She just knew it.

Kyo knew something would happen. _Knock Knock_! When Kyo opened the door, he saw the person he least expected. "Momiji what are you doing here?" Kyo asked. "I'm here to see you. Before you two got married I felt like I had to tell you this." Momiji sighed. "I'm in love with Tohru.

"I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. She is beautiful, sweet, and she really cares about me. I'm not going to try to steal her away. Because that would be stealing away her happiness. But I also wanted to tell you, if you make her cry, even once, I will teach you a lesson and I doubt anyone would forgive you." Momiji turned around and left. Kyo was stunned. He always thought Momiji was kidding when he said those kinds of things but he had no idea he actually had feelings for her. "I'm surprised that damn Yuki didn't come too." Kyo mumbled. Right when he said that, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Yuki." Kyo said. "Hello, I won't be here for long. But since you are both getting married today, I find it appropriate to say that if you do anything stupid, I will find you, and I will kill you (Straight out of Taken lol). "I won't do anything stupid. If I ever did hurt her, I wouldn't forgive myself ever. I love her so much." Kyo said. "Good. You better take care of Miss Honda." Yuki said.

…Few Hours Later…

Kyo couldn't believe how beautiful Tohru looked while she was walking down the aisle with her grandfather at her side. The dress she wore fit her perfectly, the flowers were falling in her hair just adding to her beauty, and she was giving this warm beautiful smile she has given him hundreds of times before. Hana and Uo were the Maids of Honor and Hana had to wear pink (I was not amused). "We are gathered here today…" Akito started the whole wedding speech. Let's just skip to the vows!

"Tohru, I promise to do my best to be a great husband for you. I know I don't deserve you, I don't deserve someone that is so beautiful, and kind, and understanding. I can't promise that I will be perfect but I will try to get as close as I can. I love you Tohru, I loved you since the day I met you, I will love you until I die and afterwards."

"Kyo, you are loving, funny, and I love everything about you. I love the good and the bad. I love how you hate leeks and miso unless it's in soup. I love how you make me feel beautiful. You don't even have to tell me anymore because I can see love whenever I look at you. I love you, and I am so glad that I get to marry you!" Tohru kissed Kyo.

"You two are supposed to wait until I say to kiss you know" Akito said in between laughing. (I don't know what all they say during a wedding. Please forgive me! But I guess you can imagine what all they said so I'm skipping to a certain part of the ceremony) "Does anyone have any reasons these shouldn't wed?" Akito asked. "I do!" next to Kyo, Shigure stepped forward. "I AM IN LOVE WITH TOHRU'S…" everyone gasped including Akito (lol). "COOKING!" Shigure started laughing along with everyone else. Kyo slapped on the back of the head. "Well, ha, if no one has a problem with it, Kyo Sohma, you may kiss the bride!" _Meow (HEY I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!)_. Kyo and Tohru kissed with passion. Every one clapped and threw roses at them.

"Yay Sissy!"

"I don't even care."

"I'm very happy for Miss Honda!"

"I planned the perfect wedding!"

**Hey guys! Thank you for making this story a success for me! I really enjoy writing this. I was going to a short story after this, but I have no idea what to write about. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed I guess. And be sure to tell me if you have any suggestions for a short story! Leave a review so I can get better! Love ya Bye-Bye! XOXO 3**

**SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ **


	11. Chapter 11 (actual chapter 11)

**Hei! Its Sonomi and welcome back to my Fruits Basket After Story. Today I realized I'm going to have to end this story some time. Hopefully that's for a while though. But what would I do after this? I have no idea. Maybe you guys can help! Maybe another Fruits Basket Sequel. Who knows?**

** Kyo: You're finally going to end this stupid story?! :D**

** Sonomi: That hurt ;_;**

** Kyo: So did getting knocked out by Takehiko!**

** Sonomi: I'm sorry! Please forgive me**

** Kyo: You're lucky I'm all about second chances**

**Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

Tohru couldn't help but replay the whole day in her head. It was the wedding of her dreams. She also had to make sure she actually did it by replaying the night too. _I can't believe we did it. _She thought. They both wanted to wait until they were married. And they were now married so, _now what?_ Tohru knew she wanted kids but she wanted to wait a year or two before having kids.

Kyo wanted kids also. But he didn't know how to tell her. He loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But he didn't want to ruin anything. _I'll wait until she's ready for kids. I don't mind the wait._ They were in the mountains at a lodge the Sohma's owned.

"This place is so beautiful! I love the fresh air!" Tohru said. The mountains were covered in snow. It made Tohru awestruck. "Yes, this is near where I was when I was training in the mountains." Kyo said. "Really? I am so happy I get to spend time up here. You picked the perfect place for a honeymoon!" Tohru said. "Kyo. What are you doing here?" they turned around to see Kyo's father.

"Did I hear this girl say honeymoon? You got married without my blessing? And to such an ordinary girl? You don't deserve love. If I can't have my love, why should you have your love?" his dad said. "Don't call her ordinary." Kyo said softly. "You killed my wife! Why should I take orders from you out of all people? And does this girl no your dirty little secret?" his dad yelled. "You are the one who caused mom to kill herself. Remember?" Kyo was getting angrier. "Oh you look mad. Are you going to kill me too?" his dad asked. "You should leave him while you have a chance. He may murder you too." His dad said to Tohru. "DON'T TALK TO HER!" Kyo started yelling. "What will you do, Kyo?" Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She pushed his dad to the ground.

"You little bitch!" his dad quickly got up and was about to strike Tohru. Kyo easily caught his hand before he could touch Tohru. "Touch her, and you will regret it." Kyo said. He looked angrier than Tohru has ever seen him even with Yuki and Takehiko. "Fine, I'm leaving this mountain. There isn't enough room for both of us here. Plus this place is tainted now that you've been here. Bye." His dad walked into the lodge. Kyo hugged Tohru and was crying. "It's okay." She said. She was crying too. "I love you, Tohru and I would never hurt you." He said in between sobs. "I know, I love you too. More than anything." Tohru replied. "Let's go do something fun!" Tohru said cheerfully. "We should do something to get our mind off of things. Like skiing!" Tohru said. "Have you ever skied?" Kyo asked. "No." "I think you'll do great.

Kyo was wrong. Very wrong. Tohru kept falling but got back up and tried again until she got super tired. "Wow, Tohru your are not that talented at skiing." Kyo said. "I know. Maybe I should try sledding instead!" Tohru said. _She's so cheerful. I love that about her. _Kyo smiled. He knew that she would definitely be the one he would happily spend the rest of his life with.

**Where is Bandit you ask? Oh he's with Kagura. ****_(For a whole week). Poor guy_****. Well I'm sure you want to hear about that living hell for Bandit. So here's another short story about Bandit. ****_(Oh, hell)_**

**Bandit's Week Away (Part 1)**

"OH BANDIT! AREN'T YOU SO HAPPY THAT I WILL BE TAKING CARE OF YOU!?" Kagura said. _HISSSS (HELL NO!). _"And, you get to meet my boyfriend!" Kagura said. _Meow (Oh great, I get to meet this crazy witch's crazy friend)_. "I made my special cat food!" Kagura said. _ZOOM!_ "Hey, where did Bandit go?"

_MEEEOW (RUN MUST RUN! MUST RUN, NO LEEKS). _Bandit ran down a dirt trail to where he saw a park. It seemed like heaven to him. Plenty of trees to climb, no leeks in sight! Then he smelled the most incredible smell. _(COD!)_ He ran towards the delightful smell. There was a blond boy giving cod to the most beautiful calico he has ever seen. "Hey cute kitty. You want some fish too?" he said. _Meow (YES!) _he started munching on it. _Mew (Hey cute cat. What's your pedigree? I'm the daughter of the world's most well behaved cat). _Bandit looked at her. _HISSSS! (GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!). _A large white cat yelled at him. Bandit took off running and climbed a tree. _(Who the hell was that!?) _Bandit said to himself.

_Meow (That was Cloud. He got with her once and now he thinks she's his property_.) A cat's voice said from behind him. A Russian blue cat with a green ribbon was there looking at Bandit with big green eyes._ (I'm Emerald nice to meet you)_. _(I'm Bandit.) _Bandit thought Emerald was so pretty. Not as pretty as the calico, but still cute. "I FOUND YOU!" Kagura yelled from behind Bandit. _HISSSSS (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) _she literally dragged him away.

**Poor Bandit. That is just Part 1 so maybe I'll do more. You guys decide! And leave a review if you want more Bandit. I may not be able to write as much for a little while because I have a lot of things coming up this summer. I have church camp, a trip to Las Vegas, and a step brother who may hog the computer. But until next time, Love y'all, Bye-Bye! XOXO 3**

**P.S. There were recently tornado's in Oklahoma (my home state) and I was in this hot stinky shelter. But I'm okay and I'm glad the people around me were not injured, other than one girl that had a seizure. Please pray that she'll be okay. She's just a kid. Thank you!**

**P.S.S. Sorry about the mistake because I accidently put chapter 10 as chapter 11. I'm very sorry and I will do my best not to make that mistake. And thank you to those who told me!**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hei! Sonomi is back! I'm here with my Fruits Basket After Story. Not to brag or anything but, I'm so proud of this story. I've grown to care even more about the character that I created (Takehiko and Bandit) and the ones I haven't created (Everyone else). But I am so happy all of you like it! And last month we hit 576 views! Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. "Oh, Miss Honda! I had no idea you guys were having your honeymoon here." He said. "How did you not know? You helped me decide where we would be staying!" Kyo said. "Oh did I? I had no idea where you would be staying! And I didn't tell anyone where you two would be staying!" Yuki said. Tohru wasn't listening to Machi talking about her job at the building Tohru used to work.

"Sissy!" Kisa ran to Tohru and gave her a hug. "Kisa! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. "Yuki put on the refrigerator the lodge and room you would be staying in!" Kisa said. "YOU DID WHAT!? YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled. "I did no such thing." Yuki said. Kyo looked behind him; everyone in the Zodiac was there except Kureno, Rin, and Kagura. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE!?" Kyo yelled. "

"I'm here because Kisa is here."

"I'm here to ski."

"I'M SORRY, KYO! DON'T BE MAD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Everyone had excuses to why they were there. "Damn rat." Kyo said. "Hey! Who wants to go skiing?" Yuki said cheerfully. "ME!" everyone seemed to want to go skiing. "I'm not going." Kyo said. "Come on, Sissy!" Kisa was pulling Tohru along. "Okay, Kyo! I'll be back!" Tohru said. "Be safe." Kyo said when she went out the door. "So, have y'all done it yet?" someone whispered in Kyo's ear. "WHAT?" he looked behind him to see a Shigure cracking up. "What did you say?" Kyo said. "It's your honeymoon. You have to have done it by now." Shigure said. "SHUT UP! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kyo yelled.

"So that's a yes?"

"NO!"

"It's a no? What a horrible honeymoon."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERT!"

Shigure started laughing again. "Why did all of you have to crash our honeymoon anyway?" Kyo asked. "Yuki asked all of us to come here. I don't know why. But I would never say no to a chance to annoy you." Shigure said. "Why does it always have to be me?" Kyo mumbled.

…That Night…

"Are you sure you want to do it again?" Kyo asked. "Sure. I don't mind!" Tohru said. Someone knocked on the door. "Stupid cat, will you open the door?" Yuki's voice said. Kyo got up and opened the door. "What do you want, damn rat?" Kyo said grumpily. "I want to talk to you in the lobby." Yuki said. "Whatever." Kyo said. He went into the lobby with Yuki. "Why did you tell everyone to come here?" Kyo said. "Oh, that has a simple answer."

**Hei! Sorry to interrupt but it's time for Bandit's point of view! You guys seem to really like Bandit so, if it's more Bandit you want, it's more Bandit you'll most definitely get!**

**Bandit's Week Away (part 2)**

"Food time!" Kagura's voice yelled. _MEOW (HELP! ANIMAL ABUSE! PETA HELP) _Bandits voice yelled. Kagura tied Bandit to a leg of a chair. "I made your favorite! But I used a new all natural recipe. With less cod and more leeks!" Kagura said cheerfully. _HISSS (LEEKS? I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS KYO). _Bandit pulled on the leash but he couldn't escape. He pulled again. It wouldn't budge.

KNOCK! _(Did PETA actually come?) _"Come in, Takehiko!" Kagura yelled. When Bandit saw him, he was surprised to see Emerald with him. "TAKEHIKO!" Kagura yelled. She punched him across the face. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she kicked his shins. "Ow, Kagura, that hurt. But I love you too. I brought you some catnip and cod for the kitties!" he said cheerfully. _Mew (Hey, Bandit, it seems we meet again) _Emerald said. She then noticed that Bandit was tied up. _Purr (It seems you got yourself in another situation) _Emerald said.

"Oh, Takehiko!"

"Oh, Kagura!"

The two human lovebirds started making out. _Meow (I really don't want to see where this is going! Can you help me escape?)_ Bandit said. _Mew (They don't call me Houdini for nothing) _Emerald said. Emerald easily slipped the leash from under the chair without making a sound. _Mew (Let's go to the park!) _Emerald said then gracefully jumped out the nearby window. _She's so graceful. She reminds me of a feather. _Bandit was thinking. _Mew (You coming or what?) _Emerald asked. _Meow (Yeah)._

**Hei! I think this is a good time to end this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! I have two questions to ask. Who do you think Bandit should get with? Team Emerald or Team Mystery? (Mystery is the calico from last chapter's name). And what should happen next? Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Love y'all bye-bye! XOXO 3**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hei! Sonomi here! Thanks for reading this so far! I hope you enjoy! Today I don't have much to put up here. Sorry!**

"Oh, I should have known I shouldn't try skiing again! I really should try sledding!" Tohru said. "Well, Tohru, you should stay sitting down and don't try to do anything." Kyo said. "But if we're leaving tomarrow, I wanted to start cleaning up the room! I don't want to make the kind maids do all the work in here!" Tohru said sadly. "Fine, I'll clean and you sit down and read this book!" Kyo said. He grabbed a random book (The Hunger Games out of all books) and gave it to her. "What about dinner? I promised to cook." Tohru said. "Fine, I can do that too!" Kyo said. _How hard can this be? _Kyo thought.

"Where's Tohru?" Momiji stuck his head in the door of their room. "WHAT THE HELL? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" Kyo yelled. "Where's Tohru?" Momiji asked. "Uh, sick, dead, died, no, not here!" Kyo said, he was studdering. Momiji ignored him. "Tooooooohru!" Momiji passed right by Kyo to where Tohru was. Momiji started saying a lot, right when he sat down. "Damn rabbit! Either help clean, or GET OUT!" Kyo was starting to get pissed off. "I'll clean!" Momiji got up and started dusting, while talking to Tohru. "So I was like oh my goodness! I was accepted in to Diamond Hills University and I'm going to major in music education! It seems like it's going to be great!" Momiji said. "Momiji, will you go cook, dinner in the kitchen downstairs. _Please_." Kyo said. "Sure! Anything to help!" Momiji skipped away. "Thank you!" Kyo said.

...Meanwhile…

"Okay, so they have hot dogs, chocolate syrup, Spam, pork and beans, hot sauce, and an instant pizza. Hmm, this, this, and this will do!" Momiji said. He put them all in a pot and turned the oven to high. "Okay! Now to go to the lobby and read Bunnies Weekly! I heard this week their featuring bunny Pokemon!" Momiji said leaving the kitchen.

…Meanwhile….

"Now all I need to get is a vacuum, and I'll be done cleaning." Kyo walked into the kitchen. He pasted the burning "food". "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyo said. The "food" was actually on fire. Kyo quickly poured baking soda on it. "Kyo! You were supposed to add the baking soda in 10 minutes! You ruined my delicious meal!" Momiji said. _This god damn family is going to make me crazy. _Kyo thought. "We're baking instant pizza." Kyo said trying not to go total rage. "Okay Kyo, since you totally ruined my meal." Momiji said sadly.

**Hei! It's Sonomi and it's time for Bandit's Point of View. I think this is the last chapter that will have the honeymoon. So I know you all are tired of hearing about the honeymoon! But I'm thinking of keeping Bandit's point of view. Because I really enjoy it!**

.

**Bandit's Week Away (Part 3)**

Bandit jumped out of the window to try to catch up with Emerald. "HEY YOU TWO STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Kagura's voice yelled. _MROW (RUUUUUN!)_ Emerald and Bandit yelled. Bandit found himself running faster than he ever had before. The two ran towards the park. She stopped before they got inside the park. _Meooow (What are you doing? Are you coming?) _Bandit asked. _Mrow (No, I see my master and the crazy girl inside. I'm not getting caught. How about we go on the street and explore?) _Emerald said sounding super intelligent. Bandit looked really close. _She's right, _he thought, _She's so smart. I really like that._

They were standing near a puddle of water. She bumped him into the puddle while he was busy gawking at her. _HISS (What the hell was that for?!) _Bandit asked. Emerald started laughing at him. _Mew (Ha! That's what you get for staring. It's very rude you know!) _Emerald said. "HEY I SEE THEM!" Kagura's voice yelled. _MROW (RUN!) _Emerald and Bandit said at the same time. _(Where are we going?) _Bandit asked. _(A really really high tree. Because if we don't, your dead and will be forced to eat leeks.)_ Emerald said. _(Ah hell.)_

**A such a cute couple! I sure hope they get together. And I think I finally decided what I'll do for my next Fruits Basket story! Either Fruits Basket After Story (2) following Yuki and Machi, or a Fruits Basket Prequel. Leave a review which one you would rather me do! And also leave a review so you can tell me how I'm doing! And someone asked me what I do to get my inspiration for this. I get it from listening to the soundtracks and albums from my favorite anime! And one last thing! I really would appreciate if you guys could read a story from by my friend ****Chibi Nagisa Sakura . She is planning on doing a Fruits Basket story. So just be on the look out for it. But anyways, thank you for reading! Love y'all Bye-Bye! 3 XOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hei! Sonomi Takashia here! Welcome back to my Fruits Basket After Story! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! I'm currently on a 6 hour trip to meet my birth mom. So I'm excited! And I get plenty of time to write the next chapter! YAY!**

"So glad to be home!" Kyo said. "Yes, but I will cherish the time we spent at the honeymoon!" Tohru said. _MEOOOOW (TOHRU!)_ Bandit jumped in Tohru's arms. "Hi, Bandit! I missed you!" Tohru was happy to hear Bandit's purr. "Oh, you're not dead. I see that Kagura failed." Kyo said under his breath. _(I will get my revenge)_. "Since we're home, I need to call Mrs. Honomi! She said to call as soon as I could." Tohru said. "Oh, the insane old lady that gave you a wedding dress." Kyo said. "Yep, that's her!" Tohru replied.

…One Week Later…

"I'm so glad you could work here!" Honomi said. "I'm glad also!" Tohru said. "Well, dresses and stuff are over here, and accessories are over here. And if anyone has any custom orders, come get me. I'll be in the back. And my other employee, Rianne will help you in anyway she can. Okay?" Honomi smiled sweetly. "Okay!" Rianne was a really attractive blond 2nd year with blue eyes.

"Hey, Tohru! We went to school together. I was a few years younger than you." Rianne said. "Oh, hi! Its so nice to see you again!" Tohru said kindly. "Um, Tohru? I have a question. I have a crush on a certain Sohma boy. I just want to know how to get a Sohma boy to like me. Since you're an expert with guys. You had the two hottest guys wrapped around your finger." Rianne said. "Oh! I wouldn't call myself an expert! But I was just being myself! I didn't force it to happen. It just fell in place." Tohru said. "Liar. What did you do? Fuck them both? What the hell did you do? I'm in love with him. But he loves someone else. Tell me or else." By that time, Rianne was in Tohru's face. "Rianne. Stop threating Tohru. That is no way to act. You are obviously tainting the Kaito name even more." Said the cold voice of Takehiko Kaito.

"Takehiko!? What the hell are you doing here, Daddy's boy?" Rianne said in an equally cold voice. "I'm here to take you to mother and father. They want to talk to you." Takehiko said. "Well tell 'Daddy Dearest' that I said Hell. No." Rianne sounded like it pained her to say Daddy. "Don't talk that way about father, you ungrateful girl." Takehiko said. He looked like he was going to strike her. "NO!" Tohru said loudly. It didn't stop Takehiko. When his hand was about to reach her cheek, she caught it. "You forget, big brother, that I was always better at martial arts than you." She said. "But you also forget, little sister, that I was always stronger than you." Takehiko said. He quickly grabbed her hand and put her hand inbetween her shoulder blades. "Now, lets go, Rianne. Were leaving." Takehiko said. "I'm very sorry you had to see this Tohru. Please don't tell Kagura." Takehiko then quickly started leaving. Rianne mouthed at Tohru, _Its okay._

"Is Takehiko gone?" Honomi asked from behind a curtain. "Yes. What was all that?" Tohru asked. "It was Takehiko's horrible parents controlling the poor boy again." Honomi said sadly. "What was happening?" Tohru asked. "Since you'll be working here, I might as well tell you." Honomi sighed.

"Takehiko and Rianne were great kids. They had super rich parents that were really evil. When Rianne was young she was diagnosed with cancer. Their parents wouldn't pay her medical bills unless Takehiko trained to become the owner for their precious Kaito Cuisine. He did as they asked, and Rianne got better. His parents also said Takehiko wasn't allowed to show any kindness to the expensive little girl. So his parents would abuse her, and Takehiko would be forced to hit his poor little sister. His parents still have control over him because Rianne still has a little bit of cancer. Takehiko loves his sister so much. I've offered many times to pay her medical bills, but Rianne wouldn't hear of it. She tends to call me mom, since I've been the one that was there for her all through out her short existence. Only Takehiko and I went to her graduation. She's really sweet if you get to know her though. She's a troubled kid, but all she needs is love." Honomi was looking down the whole time she was telling the story. She looked up to see Tohru crying. "Oh, hun, it's okay. Rianne is a strong girl, and soon she will be moving out. I'm glad." Honomi said.

**Poor Rianne. ;_; Now I feel so sad. Oh my gosh! I think I know whats going to end up happening to Rianne. Oh, which Sohma boy does she like? I guess you'll see next chapter! And this time, I'm skipping Bandit's part. Sorry. Been on the road for like 6 hours so I'm done. Time to watch some Duck Dynasty DVDs! Thank you for reading and leave a review if you liked! Love y'all XOXO 3**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hei guys! Sonomi here, and I just want to say thanks for reading. Oh, and my buddy Chibi Nagisa Sakura has her Fruits Basket story online, and I must say it is amazing! Nice job girl! So, I'm done with my shout outs so I'll just let you continue reading my Fruits Basket After Story! Enjoy!**

"Really? All that happened? Damn, they must have had some really rough childhoods. And that's something when I'm saying that." Kyo said. "Yeah, I know. But I just can't help but hope Rianne is alright. I would hate for her to get hurt." Tohru said. "She'll be okay, Tohru." Kyo said. He felt so sorry for the girl, even though she threatened Tohru. He couldn't help it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _"H-help me. Please."_ A voice said from behind the door. "That sounds like Rianne!" Tohru said. She ran to the door and opened it to see a bloody and bruised Rianne_. "T-Tohru" _Rianne tried to reach up to Tohru, but then fell down and fainted. "KYO! CALL HATORI!" Tohru yelled. Kyo looked out and saw her. "Okay, I'll go call him!" Kyo said. He ran to the phone and called Hatori. _I can't believe it's her. After all these years, it's her._

"She will be just fine. She has a lot of bruises and cuts, but she will be just fine. Just watch her sprained ankle. Now, I must be going." Hatori said, and then walked out of the house. "Tohru, thank you for everything but I have to leave and go home." Rianne said. "No. Not until you tell us what happened to you." Kyo said. "I'm. Leaving. Thank you for your help, but I am going." Rianne tried to get up, but she was too weak. "I'M HERE!" Honomi's voice called. "Mom?" Rianne's eyes got wide. "Rianne! What in the world happened, honey-dear?" Honomi said. "RinChi was trying to get me to marry that rich ugly Yamato." Rianne said. "Your mother was trying to force you to marry someone you didn't like?" Honomi asked. "Yes. And when I refused, her and father whipped me. And they made Takehiko throw me in the middle of the forest." Rianne said. Tears started to flood down her face. Honomi was quiet, and looked truly pained just to hear what had happened. "And before he threw me, they told me that they won't be taking care of me anymore. That they won't help even if I'm dying. But, Takehiko, when we got out of their sight, he gave me a gold card and said, 'This is the only way I can help you. Be safe little sister' then he left me. Now I have nowhere to go." Rianne started crying even more. "Need a tissue, Rianne?" Tohru asked. "Yes, thank you, Tohru. You're so kind to me." Rianne smiled and looked at Tohru and Kyo. "Thank you for helping me. You're both kind generous people." Rianne looked at Honomi. "Honey-dear. You shouldn't worry. You have somewhere to go. We have an extra place at my house. I'll be happy to have you live there." Honomi said. "Thanks, Mom!" Rianne hugged Honomi tightly.

"BYE! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Rianne yelled as she and Honomi were driving away. "That was quite a night!" Tohru said. "Yeah, it was. But I feel good that we all got to help out Rianne. She is a nice kid." Kyo said. "Yeah, and—Oh my goodness! I forgot to feed Bandit!" Tohru ran to the kitchen to get him so cod. _(Sooo hungry. Damn, I think I would eat Kagura's crap right now. Nope I still wouldn't)._ "BANDIT! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! HERE'S PLENTY OF COD!" Tohru said. Bandit suddenly looked really happy. _(With food like this, how could I ever be mad at you, Tohru!)_ Bandit ate happily.

…One Day Later…..

"OH TOHRU!" Kagura pranced into One of a Kind. "Guess who proposed!?" Kagura said sweetly. Tohru looked nervously at Rianne who was sitting next to her. "Takehiko finally proposed! I met his parents who are such nice people! They gave me food and" "HEY! Wait, wait, wait. Takehiko _Kaito?_" Rianne said. "Of course! The sexy, the perfect-"Kagura started.

"The selfish, the idiot." Rianne said sarcastically. "LISTEN HERE SISTER! TALK ABOUT MY TATA LIKE THAT AND I'LL MAKE YOU MORE CRIPPLED THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" Kagura yelled. "Um, guys, we don't need to be rude to each other" Tohru said. But she was sadly ignored. "You don't know him that well if you think of him like that. You know nothing about the Kaito family. _Nothing._" Rianne said darkly. "SHUT UP!" Kagura yelled. She stomped out of the store.

"What is with her? She fell for Takehiko then she threatens me? She is lucky I'm injured or I would have killed her." Rianne said. "EH? Um, this was just a misunderstanding, Rianne." Tohru said trying to calm her down. "Yeah, it could have been. Or it could have been some idiotic rich kid who thinks she is in love. But his parents and him are just using her for money or power." Rianne said.

"Um, Rianne?"

"What Tohru?"

"Her name is Kagura **Sohma**"

"SOHMA!? SHE'S RELATED TO HIM? I CAN'T LET THAT FAMILY BE FOOLED!" Rianne hurried and got up, but ended up falling back onto the chair. "Who is it that you love?" Tohru asked. "I'm in love with Momiji Sohma. He was always so sweet and nice; though he never let me even touch him until a few months ago. But, how am I supposed to confess my love when he obviously loves someone else and he will be graduating in a few weeks?" Rianne said softly. _Momiji? That is sweet._ "Rianne, I think you should confess your feelings for him. You'll never know if you don't try." Tohru said. "Tohru, your right I'm going to tell him how I feel tomorrow. I know I can do it!" Rianne said. She felt so confident when Tohru said it like that.

….Another Day Later…..

Rianne was ready. _Today is the day, _Rianne thought; _today I'm going to tell Momiji how I feel after 14 years of being in love with him._ Rianne walked towards Momiji. "Hey, Rianne! I heard you had an accident! I was so worried about you!" Momiji said. Rianne looked him in the eyes and blushed. "Oh, I'm j-just fine. Thanks for worrying. B-but can I ask you something?" Rianne said. "Sure, Rianne, go head!" Momiji smiled that irresistible playful smile that drove her nuts. "I- uh, I- Can I have yesterday's notes for science?" Rianne sighed. "Oh, that's not what I wanted to say. Um-"Rianne was blushing like crazy. "Its okay, Rianne." Momiji smiled then leaned towards her. She felt his lips on her lips. She was blushing like crazy and felt so bubbly. "Momiji!" Rianne hugged him tight. _BEEEP! _The school bell rang. People were all giving jealous glares at Momiji and Rianne. "I'll talk to you during lunch, Rianne." Momiji said.

"Yo Momiji! Your going out with Rianne? She is hot. I didn't think she was your type!" another 3rd year said. "Well, we have been friends since we were kids. And I was always fond of her." Momiji replied.

"Dude, I can't believe you finally got over Tohru and got the guts to kiss Rianne." Hatsuharu said to Momiji. "Everyone has been commenting on it today!" Momiji said. "Well you two always hang out alone together and you did do it in front of everyone. Just imagine how much attention Rianne is getting. And I'm super glad you finally did it. Hiro and I had a bet on whether or not you would finally kiss Rianne. Looks like I get 1000 yen." Hatsuharu said.

"Oh wow, Rianne, I didn't expect to see you finally with Momiji." Rianne's friend Machi said. "Oh, I'm just surprised it happened!" Rianne said. "Well, I know you like him, so I hope you too stay together!" Machi said. She ran off to the student council room.

"Hey, Rianne!" Kisa said who was holding hands with Hiro. "Hey, Kisa! Hey, Hiro!" Rianne said sweetly. "Hi, Rianne. Did I seriously see you and that damn Momiji kissing?" Hiro asked. "Yes, and I'm so happy!" Rianne said. "Hey, do you like rabbits?" Hiro asked. "Um, yeah." Rianne looked at Hiro as if he was crazy. "Good, because knowing him, if they live together they gonna be buying out the rabbits." Hiro said under his breath.

** Hey! Sorry I'm tired so I guess I'll post this than go to sleep. Anyway, leave a review and be sure to do my poll to vote what you want next. Love y'all XOXO 3**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	16. HELP ME! PLZZZZZ!

**Hey Sonomers! I have a confession to make! I have NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT ON THIS AFTER STORY! So, guys I would really appreciate if you guys would PM me what you think should happen next! Okay? 3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! But remember I love y'all even if you want to choke me out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess who's back!? Back again! I am back! Tell your friends! I, Sonomi Takashia is back! You all begged for more! I listened and I am back! Time for the next chapter of **

** Kyo: JUST GET TO THE STORY DAMN YOU!**

** Sonomi: NOT NICE!**

** *Sonomi gives Kyo a paper***

** Kyo: What the hell is this?**

** Sonomi: Something I want you to say out loud.**

** Kyo: No.**

** Sonomi: Okay, then I guess I'll go find Takehiko who probably would say it way better than you anyway.**

** Kyo: DAMN YOU! FINE I'LL SAY IT! Sonomi does not own Fruits Basket, just all the OCs and herself. Also, please read her amazingly written UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream story which was recently updated. DAMN THAT WAS A MOUTH FULL!**

**…Whatever… So I guess you really don't care that much so here is the thing you've been waiting for, NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

Kyo was walking home when he saw Hatori's car outside of their house. Tohru was supposed to be home by then and Hatori being there isn't good. Kyo busted in and making Tohru jump. "Oh, hi Kyo!" Tohru said. Hatori looked at him. "What's going on? Are you feeling okay, Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Yes, but actually I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to say it." Tohru said looking down. She looked at Hatori. "She's pregnant, Kyo. Congratulations." Hatori said. Kyo's jaw dropped. Then a big grin started to show across his face. He picked up Tohru, "Woo Hoo! Oh gosh, is it a boy or girl? Is it twins? Am I ready to be a father? WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DOOOOO!?" Kyo said looking excited but as he talked he started getting a scared look on his face. "Kyo, you'll make an excellent father! I just know it!" Tohru said with a very cheerful voice. "Thanks Tohru." He said. "I have to call Shisho!" Kyo exclaimed. "Oh! I have to call Uo, Hana, Shigure, Yuki, Kisa, Rianne, and Honomi!" Tohru said. They both ran to their phones.

**…7 Months Later…**

"I can't believe the kids are coming early." Uo said. "I can tell the kids are going to be really something." Hana said. They were all on their way to the hospital. Tohru had gone into labor in the middle of the night. Kyo was unusually quiet. _Two months early. Isn't that what normally happens to the! __**Zodiac. **_Kyo snapped his head up in realization.

**…Few Hours Later…**

"Twin girls." Tohru said with a smile. Kyo whispered in her ear, _Their two months premature, does that sound familiar?_ Tohru's eyes widened. "There's one way to find out." She said. She gave one girl to Kyo. POOF! There was a small orange kitten in his arms. Tohru started tearing up. "Kyo, the curse is back." Tohru said. She took the kitten from him. "Lets see if this one is in the Zodiac also." Tohru said softly. She gave the other baby to Kyo. POOF! In the baby's place was a small rat.

**Ummmm, awkward much? So I guess this is it for now. Very short, but hey! I'm sure Bandit will love the new Cat! **


	18. The Children!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *Sonomers throw tomatoes* Hey that was mean, but well deserved (TT-TT) DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! But all that counts is that I'm back! So here is the needed, new chapter of your favorite After Story!**

"YOU KNOW WHAT, STUPID CAT! YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Hanako yelled at her smaller sister, Yuriko. "I'm sorry, sis, I just didn't want to play with dolls. Can we look at clouds instead?" Yuriko said quietly. Despite looking mostly alike, their hair color and personalities were completely different. Hanako with her silvery hair and big blue eyes was bubbly, rude, and not to mention a lover of violence. Yuriko is quiet with bright orange hair with the same blue eyes loves to be outside and read manga. "No. You are so BORING! I'm going to play Mei, you stupid cat. Then maybe Aunt Kagura will give me some cookies. And don't bother coming with me." Hanako said cruelly. She stomped off to go to the nearby Kaito estate. Despite being 7, they were all very mature, except for Ms. Rat, Hanako.

"Mommy, why does big sister hate me so much?" Yuriko asked her mother. Tohru smiled, "She doesn't hate you, my lily child, she just doesn't know how to show her love to you. Bu as she gets older, she will learn to not be so cruel to you." Yuriko smiled with tears going down her face. "Like Uncle Yuki and Daddy?" she asked. "Of course! And if you ever feel unloved, come to me, Daddy, Bandit, or anyone else. We all love you very much!" Tohru said sweetly. "Thank you, Mommy! I love you!" Yuriko said. She ran outside and went to her tree where she climbed and saw the elderly cat Bandit with his kitten Chelsea.

"Hey Bandit! Hi Chelsea!" Yuriko asked. _Meow (Ohhh! My sweet Yuri! Did you bring my cod?) _Bandit asked. Chelsea ran and jumped on Yuriko's lap. "Sorry, but the doctor said you shouldn't eat a lot of cod." Yuriko said sadly. _HISS (I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT THAT DAMN DOC SAYS! I WANT COD _TT-TT_) _Bandit yelled. Yuriko smiled at her friend. She looked up at the sky and saw that snow was about to fall. "Hey, Bandit, Chelsea. When the snow melts, what does it become?" Yuriko remembered when Grandpa Hatori asked her that same question. _Meow (It becomes a time that I don't get cod.) _Bandit said. _Mew (Father! Please stop brooding like a child.) _The mature Chelsea said. "It becomes spring! My Grandpa told me that!" Yuriko said happily. From below she saw Uncle Momiji's son, Kaemon coming. She jumped down and hugged her good friend. "Let's look at the clouds together, KaeKae!" Yuriko said sweetly. He sighed and nodded. Though he didn't talk a lot, he was still a kind person and would treat her like a princess.

**Meanwhile….**

"Oh my gosh, it's time for dance already!" Mei exclaimed. Hanako looked at the clock. She rolled her eyes. "Man, I just want to hang out here and play Grand Theft Auto. My parents won't even let it at home. It's so boring. And Hanako is so boring and stupid. She wants to do nothing but watch anime and look at clouds." Hanako said. "Hey but the boar and rat can always have fun!" Mei said. "Let's get ready to go to Aunt Kisa's dance studio!" Yuriko said. "Okay!" They both got dressed and let Takehiko take them to dance. "Oh my two beautiful dancers that dance like beautiful lilies on water!" he exclaimed. Hanako sighed. When they got there they were immediately embraced by the kind, caring Kisa Sohma. "Hello, girls! Hana, how is my sister doing?" she asked. "She's doing fine! She told me to tell you that she hopes your taking good care of yourself, since your child is on the way."

While Hanako and Mei were dancing, Yuriko and Kaemon were getting ready for karate with Yuriko's father, the amazing (ly SEXY) Kyo Sohma. "Hey Daddy!" Yuriko exclaimed. She wanted to hug him, but a few kids in her class weren't in the Zodiac. "Hello, Yuri! And how are you doing Kaemon?" he asked. Kaemon gave a small smile and went to sit next to the white haired wonder, Fuyu, son of Haru and Rin, and Hideaki, the shy brunette son of Yuki and Machi, who has the worst temper you could imagine.

"Hi Fuyu! Hi Aki!" Yuriko said and sat next to them. "Yo." Fuyu said quickly. "Hello, Ms. Yuriko!" Hideaki said. "Aki! You know you don't have to call me miss! We're friends, and I don't need to have the respectful name!" Yuriko said. "Oh, but I have such high respect for you, Yuri! You're an excellent fighter!" Aki said. "But not as amazing as me! THE WHITE HAIRED WONDER, FUYU SOHMA!" Fuyu exclaimed jumping up and pointing towards the ceiling in his signature pose. "Yeah, whatever cowboy." Kaemon said. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAMN RABBIT! YOU. ME, LET'S FIGHT!" Fuyu said getting in his fighting stance. Kaemon yawned and sighed. "Too much work." He said. "THAT'S IT!" he said. He started to run towards the calm rabbit, but he was grabbed by a certain red head man. "Fuyu, your language.10 laps around the dojo." Kyo said. "DAMMIT, SHISHO! IT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK, OLD MAN!" Fuyu yelled. "Now it's 15, Fuyu. Would you like to try for 20?" Kyo asked calmly. Fuyu started running, whispering all sorts of cuss words he heard from his Dad.

**Later…**

"I'm *huff* done *huff* Old man!" Fuyu said while Aki and Kaemon were sparring. "No you're not, I counted 10." Kyo said. "MAN YOU STUPID CAT, YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION! I DID 15!" Fuyu yelled. "Oh, actually, I think I counted 5, 10 more Fu-Fu." Kyo said smirking. "Damn, I really need to learn to close my big mouth." Fuyu mumbled as he was doing more laps.

"Turn, Turn, and splits! Perfect girls! You're dismissed!" Kisa exclaimed. "Hey look, there's Reina! REINA!" Hanako yelled. Mei and Hanako ran to the super pretty young daughter of Ritsu and Mitchan. She turned around and bumped heads with Hanako. "I'M SO SORRY HANAKO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SHOW MERCY! I SURRENDER! I DON'T DESERVE MERCY BUT PLEASE!" she yelled and started crying. "It's fine, gosh kid. How are you doing anyway, monkey?" Hanako said. "I'm amazing! I finally got that last part of the dance down! I'm so happy! Big brother will be proud!" she said. Hanako rolled her eyes at the mention of the clumsy idiot brother. "Yeah, but you want to come to my house? Most of the Zodiac is going to be there except for Kyoko and Fumio." Mei said. "Oh, then of course I'll be there!" Reina said sweetly. "THEN LET'S GO PARTY!" Mei and Hanako exclaimed.

**Update, FINALLY! Bad case of writer's block, sorry, but I have so many ideas now, so I hope you like and you're okay with all the new kids! Not much more to say… Thank my inspiration songs for this. Fighting Dreamers (Naruto opening 4), Owl City, The Script, Green Day, Snow Fairy by Funkist (First Fairy Tail Opening), and Hatsune Miku! **

**PLEASE READ THIS RIGHT HERE IF YOU'RE AN ARTIST! I'm wanting a new cover for this story so, if you want to do fan art of the Furuba characters, or the kids, I would appreciate it! And if you like REVIEW please! TTFN XOXO!**


End file.
